¡Por Dios!
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Una historia de amor con frases simples y sin moralizaciones.
1. Capítulo 1

Había una vez una Reina, un Rey y también una princesa que acababa de nacer: Rigoberta. La verdad, la verdad es que a los nobles mucho, mucho, no les gustaba ese nombre: "Rigoberta"; más que nada porque les costaba horrores pronunciarlo y teminaban diciendo: Ripuetota, Ribergota, Robiguerra, etc. Eso sí, nadie se atrevía a confesarlo delante del padre así que la saludaban con grandes reverencias y pronunciando el nombre bien bajito para que no se oyera. Ya se sabe, los reyes son bondadosos pero algo coléricos. Mejor no contradecirles. Solo su madre lo intentó poco antes de nacer.

-¿Y si le ponemos Rosita? A mi me parece un nombre de lo más adecuado para su posición.

-No. Se llamará Rigoberta. Como mi madre y mi abuela.

Y así fue -porque siempre se ha hecho y siempre se hará lo que manden los reyes que para eso están; para ser obedecidos y sanseacabó-. A los pocos meses, sin embargo, la reina comenzó a llamarla Rosita en privado, luego se sumaron algunos condes, después los duques y pasado un tiempo prudencial, solo se le conocía como Rigoberta delante del Rey. Rosita tenía dos enamorados -les menciono ahora aunque no viene mucho a cuento porque en las historias de amor sencillas los enamorados deben aparecen en el segundo párrafo-: Carlos y Mario A Secas.

Un día, cuando Rosita ya tenía quince años,Mario A Secas se subió a su corcel y recorrió al galope los tres kilómetros que le separaban de su amada. Llevaba la cabeza repleta de imágenes agradables: ríos, árboles y almohadas -aunque no se suele mencionar mucho, en las historias de amor las almohadas son muy importantes-. Muy pronto llegó hasta el palacete del padre de Rosita se apeó de su caballo y buscó con la vista a su amada. Como de costumbre ella le aguardaba sobre el tercer balcón de la torre sur, la más bonita de todas. En rigor a la verdad, ella esperaba siempre allí pero a Mario A Secas nunca se le pasó por la cabeza imaginar que pudiera estar aguardando a otro. Aquel tipo de sinsabor no era propio de su condición. Toda su familia había accedido al amor de forma sencilla y placentera. Su madre apenas si aguardó a su príncipe azul un par de meses. Ambas abuelos, materno y paterno, hallaron a sus damas en sendas fuentes y cayeron rendidas con los primeros cantos de sus galanes. Incluso su prima pequeña, Mariola, ya disponía de un caballero que realizaba grandes proezas en su nombre. En suma, nada en su educación le preparaba para siquiera pensar en el desprecio ni mucho menos en complejos triángulos amorosos.

-¡Por Dios, Rosita! -exclamó Mario A Secas mientras trepaba al árbol desde el que solía cantarle- ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

-Mejor que nunca, querido Mario, ahora que has pasado a visitarme.

Al caballero le encantaba el rutinario saludo inicial. Y más aún el inminente y directo piropo que estaba por pronunciar, casi como si fuese él y no ella el receptor de aquella palabras.

-Si me permites la osadía hoy estás más bella que nunca.

-Claro que te la permito, caballero. Hoy me siento como un palimpsesto sobre el que puedes borrar tantos cumplidos antiguos como desees para escribir los nuevos.

A Mario le temblaron los párpados y buena parte de los mofletes.

-¡Por Dios, Rosita! Por un momento me ha pasado algo horrible. He sentido…no sabría como explicarlo…un imposible…que te ponías menos bella -aseguró, llevándose las manos a la boca-. ¡Voto a Dios, que he blasfemado!

-No, no, caballero. No te martirices. Ha sido culpa mía. Se me ha escapado por error una palabra complicada. No sé por qué pero hoy me he despertado como si fuera otra, más culta y menos refinada.

-¡Ah, es eso otra vez! Pensaba que ya se te había pasado Rosita… ¡Por Dios!

Rosita…digo Rigoberta…bueno, una de las dos, bajó el tono y apoyó los brazos sobre la baranda del balcón.

-¿A ti nunca te ha pasado, Mario? ¿Sentir que eres otro? ¿O que podrías serlo? ¿Un día princesa educada y otro, gran profesora y erudita?

Mario se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las frotó con ellas durante un rato.

-¿No prefirirías que me hiciera cargo de algún dragón? ¿Un gigante al menos? Esto de pensar…ya sabes que mucho no me gusta. ¡Por Dios!

-Hazlo por mi, caballero. A lo mejor si me deshago de la otra que vive dentro de mi, mi padre acceda por fin a formalizar nuestra boda.

Y no hizo falta decir más. Aquella frase sí que le supo a gloria al caballero.

-Mi dama, volveré dentro de unos días con mi respuesta.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Carlos, Carlos, viejo amigo. ¡Ven pronto, que te necesito!

Carlos levantó la cabeza de entre sus libros, se quitó las gafas y se asomó a la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Mario todavía ni se había bajado del caballo ni mucho menos quitado la armadura. Por muy impropio que fuera para un cuento como este, he de confesar que sudaba a mares.

Carlos bajó hasta el gran portón de entrada de la biblioteca y le invitó a pasar.

-Toma; sécate con esta toalla. Los libros y la humedad son enemigos acérrimos.

-¿Acequé?

Carlos señaló una gotas de sudor de la frente de Mario y le explicó:

-Esas de allí son los dragones y mis tratados, las damiselas. No deben juntarse.

-Ya veo. A propósito de palabras raras. ¿Sabes que cojones significa "palisexto"? ¿O perudito?

-¿Palimpsesto? ¿Erudito? ¿Qué provecho podría sacarle un caballero como tú a unas palabras como esas?

-Eso mismo digo yo. Eso mismo digo yo. Esta mujer me va a volver loco.

Mario se desplomó sobre un silla y comenzó a quitarse el yelmo de la armadura. Le rodeaban una gran cantidad de libros de Carlos. Había de todo: novelas, manuales, enciclopedias, ensayos y muchos cuentos también. Porque a Carlos (aunque jamás lo reconocería en público) le encantaban los cuentos infantiles. Sin embargo, si alguien le sorprendía leyendo "literatura menor" como el la llamaba, en seguida se sobresaltaba y negaba todo con la cabeza: "No, no, no. ¿Yo? Nooooo. ¿Leyendo bobadas? Nooooo. Soy un adulto formal. Solo leo cosas aburridas. A-BU-RRI-DAS". Luego escondía el librito en un bolsillo de su camisa y se iba corriendo a una habitación del fondo a seguir leyendo _Las aventuras de Bomba, el muchacho de la jungla_ o las del _Príncipe Valiente_.

A Mario por el contrario esas cosas le provocaban jaquecas. Antes que marearse leyendo las proezas de un personaje ficticio, prefería ser él mismo el que enfrentara a una bruja o gigante. Le parecía menos peligroso. A menudo, solía preguntarse cómo era Carlos tan valiente como para merendarse un libro entero y en menos de dos días. ¡Si a él le costaba ocho meses! Sin ir más lejos, la lectura de este mismo cuento le entretuvo casi un año entero y al terminarlo, exclamó: "¿Para este final horrible, me esforcé tanto?".

Carlos se acercó a su amigo y le regaló un libro; era un diccionario.

-Esconde esto. Y cuando te veas en apuros, úsalo. Es muy útil.

Mario se alejó todo lo que pudo, desenvainó su espada y exclamó mientras la blandía en todas direcciones:

-¡Aleja de mi ese engendro del diablo! ¡Que de solo verlo se me revuelven las tripas! ¡Por Dios!

Os estaréis preguntando cómo podía existir una amistad tan buena en semejante pareja despareja. La verdad es que a menudo yo también me lo cuestiono. Lo único que puedo asegurar rotundamente es que a pesar de sus enormes diferencias jamás habían peleado por nada. Y eso debido a que el alma de ambos era muy propensa a la generosidad. Y con esta cómo base, todo es posible. Incluso la amistad de una rata de biblioteca y de un odiador de libros.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Carlos con el gesto un tanto triste-. Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien a las mujeres y eso que he estudiado tanto y tanto sobre ellas en mis libros.

-¡Por Dios! Que te has enamorado. Se te ve en la cara, amigo. ¡Ya era hora!

Ante el silencio de Carlos, Mario prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es ella?

-Rigoberta. Es una lectora habitual de la biblioteca. Me tiene sorbido el coco. Hay veces que coge deliciosos tratados sobre ética y gobernabilidad y me cautiva con sus opiniones sobre tal o cual pasaje. Pero en otros…, solo coge novelitas tontas de princesita. La verdad es que no sé que pensar.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Eso mismo me pasa a mí con mi Rosita! Un día es una perfecta dama y otro…empieza a decir mogollón de palabras complicadas que ni entiendo ni deseo entender.

Efectivamente, niños, como ya habréis advinado, ambos caballeros se habían enamorado accidentalmente de la misma mujer, nuestra protagonista y sin saberlo. Solo que uno la conocía como Rosita, la princesa y el otro, como Rigoberta, la estudiante. Quizá os resulte un poco raro este tipo de problemas pero en el mundo de los adultos es un hecho de lo más normal. Que sí, que sí, ya sé que en realidad no existía un problema verdadero, que Rosita-Rigoberta era un ser humano que sentía y pensaba también y que bastaba con declararse para que ella destrabara la situación eligiendo a uno o a ninguno. Pero para la mayoría de los adultos lamentablemente, es preferible liarse a golpes primero y luego -si hay tiempo- pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. En el caso de nuestros amigos, su generosidad impidió la pelea pero no, una fantástica aventura llena de competencias y giros argumentales.

Así pues, Rosita se pasó al menos un mes coqueteando alegremente por las mañanas con su caballero y debatiendo sobre economía y dialéctica con su bibliotecario por las tardes. Y por las noches, ambos amigos se encontraban en la biblioteca para compartir sus penas sobre sus "respectivas" damas. Hasta que un buen día ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. No sé si fue Rigoberta quien se quedó con Carlos un poco más de la cuenta o Mario quien llegó un poco antes pero el caso es que de pronto se encontraron los tres en el mismo sitio y con cara de tontos.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Rosita, tú lees? -preguntó Mario con miedo.

-Claro que sí, caballero. Todas las noches un poco antes de ponerme a tejer y dormir.

-Rigoberta, ¿he oído bien? Tú…tú…tejes… -preguntó el amigo intentando ocultar su horror (Carlos tenía pavor a las agujas y a los trabajos manuales).

-Por supuesto, caballero. Tejo y leo ¿qué hay de malo?

Ambos caballeros se dejaron caer sobre unas sillas que casualmente estaban justo detrás de ellos. Luego intentaron articular palabra al mismo tiempo.

-Rigob…

-Rosit…

Y entonces por fin, ambos caballeros se miraron. A Carlos le entró un leve temblor cuando se dio cuenta. A Mario no. Era tan tonto que su amigo tuvo que hacerle unos cuantos gráficos y explicárselo durante un cuarto de hora hasta que por fin estuvo dispuesto a creer que tal vez y solo tal vez el mundo no era tan maravilloso y sencillo como él imaginaba.

-O sea -preguntó Mario- que Rosita y Rigoberta son hermanas gemelas que…

-¡No! -interrumpió Carlos. ¡Son la misma persona!

-Ahhh -pareció comprender su amigo-. Son dos hermanas gemelas que se hacen pasar por la misma persona.

-¡Que no, tonto de capirote! Esa que esta allí -señaló a nuestra protagonista- es tu Rosita y mi Rigoberta. Al mismo tiempo.

Mario respiró hondo, se frotó los ojos y exclamó.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero yo la vi primero!

He olvidado aclarar que cuando Rosita era Rigoberta tenía un carácter un tanto malhumorado. Vamos, que si la hacían enojar repartía tortazos a diestra y siniestra (para la derecha y la izquierda en palabras que Mario pueda entender). Así que cuando Rigoberta oyó hablar a ambos caballeros sobre su amor como si fuera algo que se pudiera comprar o repartir entre ellos sin consultarle en lo más mínimo, montó en cólera (lo cual quiere decír que se cabreó mogollón y para nada, el nombre de un caballo como pensaba Mario).

-¡Iros a freir espárragos! ¡Los dos! -exclamó furiosa y se retiró.

Por suerte ninguno de los dos caballeros la escuchó, enfrascados como estaban en sus discuciones.

-Yo la vi primero -insistía uno.

-Pero yo la olí antes -contrarrestaba el otro-. Por cierto, huele como almendro al amanecer.

-Pues ya le oí cantar por vez primera. Y puedo demostrarlo: su canción preferida es _Hielo el surubí_ de _los Bitels_.

-_Yellow Submarine_ de _Los Beatles_, Mario. Está en inglés.

-¡Por Dios! ¿No me digas que también sabe inglés, Carlos?

-Mucho me temo que sí -y por pura amistad se guardó de confesarle que también sabía alemán y sanscrito-.

A Mario ya le dolían las neuronas mismas (aunque no sabía qué eran ni cómo se llamaban). Y sin embargo, así de agotado mentalmente como estaba, tuvo su primera idea compleja en años.

-Oye, Carlos. Tú que has leído tanto, no habrás encontrado por casualidad algún invento para dividir a nuestra amiga. Digo yo, algo que separe a Rosita de Rigoberta. Así dejaríamos de pelear entre amigos y de paso me saco de encima a la que dice cosas raras.

-Sí, es una piedra. Se llama la _Esmeralda-¿Te-Importa?._

-¿Y con eso? ¿Rigoberta pa´ ti y Rosita pa´ mí? ¡Por Dios, qué buena idea he tenido!

En realidad era una idea pésima. Rosita no quería volver a verlos nunca, nunca jamás. Y aunque luego ella cambiara de idea, el camino hasta la famosa _Esmeralda-¿Te-Importa?_ estaba lleno de peligros. ¡Y no solo eso! En el libro en el que contaban la historia se habían olvidado mencionar algo importantísimo: que existía una terrible maldición asociada a la piedra. Aquel que le pidiera un deseo, perdería auntomáticamente todos sus juguetes (eso incluía todos los libros de cuentos de Carlos y la colección completa de muñecos de la Corte del Rey Arturo, escala 1/50 de Mario). Un precio un tanto elevado por una simple chica desde la óptica de Mario. Pero como eso de perder los juguetes el caballero no lo sabía, se fue a su casa muy contento, imaginando cuántos dragones tendría que destripar mañana para "curar" a su amada. La verdad es que Carlos no estaba muy convencido de tomar ese camino para resolver el entuerto pero temía por la seguridad de Mario así que decidió acompañarlo. No fuera cosa que le apareciera alguna Esfinge de esas que te proponen un enigma y si no lo resuelves a tiempo, te zampan vivo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ambos amigos atravesaron exitosamente un camino de la serpiente entero, treparon por la montaña más alta en al menos dos ocasiones y vencieron a cuanto troll se le apareciera. A veces acudiendo a la fuerza física de Mario y otras a la ciencia y astucia de Carlos.

-¡Juntos somos invencibles! -aseguraban ambos caballeros. Y no les faltaba razón. En menos de dos días se cepillaron cinco bosques encantados y tres lagos malditos más.

Y por fin luego de tantas vueltas y aventuras, al amanecer del quinto día de viaje, nuestros héroes llegaron hasta un laberinto un tanto intrincado y en el centro de este, a un gran portal con el siguiente letrero pendiendo sobre la derecha: Aquí se oculta la fabulosa _Esmeralda-¿Te-Importa?_.

Mario cogió la manija de la puerta y empujó con todas su fuerzas. Otra vez, sudaba a mares. Tanto, que ya la armadura comenzaba a mostrar signos de oxidación.

-¡Por Dios! Que no puedo abrirla.

-Deja que pruebe yo -repuso el bibliotecario-. A lo mejor lleva algún truco.

Carlos calculó la dirección del viento, el grosor de los muros, dedujo la posición de dos o tres posibles obstáculos tras el enorme portal y luego, se ubicó en posición "Trans-ultra-poderosa" sin olvidarse de combinarla con la "Neo-Hiper-Stalloneana" según se solía recomendar en los libros de yoga cósmico que solía leer. Luego empujo con firmeza y…nada. No se movió ni un milímetro.

-A lo mejor si empujamos juntos -propuso Carlos.

-Sí, sí, compañero. El poder de la amistad todo lo puede. ¡Por Dios!

Y Por Dios que no se abrió. Peor aún. Cuanto más tiraban ambos caballeros, más parecía que la puerta porfiaba por endurecer su resistencia. Al final, Carlos y Mario cayeron al suelo, agotados. Y la armadura de Mario…bueno, por su armadura podían haber nadado libremente al menos cinco peces de lo llena que estaba de sudor.

De pronto, Mario sintió algo.

-Oye, Carlos, ¿no te ha parecido oir un ruido? Por Dios que me lo ha parecido. Para mí que se acerca un nuevo monstruo.

-Es verdad, amigo. Mirá por allí. Cerca del tercer pasillo. Creo que viene alguien corriendo.

Mario que era un tanto machista, tardo en reconocerla pero Carlos no. Sabía de sobra, por sus libros, que muchas mujeres eran tan valientes o más que los mejores caballeros. Por eso no se sorprendió demasiado al reconocer la figura de Rosita. Bueno, un poco sí que se sorprendió cuando observó a Rosita forzar la cerradura de la puerta con una fenomenal patada ninja, dejándola abierta de par en par.

-¡Por dios, Rosita, si eres más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos! -exclamó Mario.

-Claro que sí, entreno todas las mañanas hasta que llegas tú a cantarme, ¿te importa?

La verdad es que a Mario sí que le importaba y mucho. Era así de orgulloso. En cambio a Carlos le daba igual. Ya se había dado cuenta de que ambas, Rosita y Rigoberta, tenían su encanto y que bastaba con quererla de verdad para que los supuestos defectos de Rosita le parecieran virtudes tan seductoras como las de Rigoberta.

-¿Por qué has venido? -preguntó Carlos.

-Me he enterado de vuestra locura e imprudencia. ¿Acaso no sabéis lo peligroso que es este sitio?

Rosita camino decida hasta un gran altar en donde aguardaba una pequeña botellita de esmeralda con una pocima en su interior.

-Venga, acabemos con esto. Según se dice, tomándome esto me desharé de una de mis personalidades, ¿verdad? Pues bien, ¿dime Mario, de quién me deshago?

Mario se frotó las cienes sin adivinar el tono irónico de la princesa y contestó la verdad.

-Amo a Rosita y la amaré por siempre pero odio a Rigoberta. Deshazte de ella, ¡por Dios!

-¿Y tú Carlos?

Entonces, Carlos al verla tan hermosa y valiente, solo pudo contestar una cosa. La verdad también, solo que otra y diferente. Su verdad que nada tenía que ver con la de Mario.

-Te amo al completo, Rosita y Rigoberta, con todas tus cualidades, las eruditas y de las otras; te amaré por siempre y sin restricciones. No te deshagas de ninguna, ¡por favor!

-En tal caso -contestó Rosita-, contigo quiero casarme yo.

Y en esto hubiese terminado todo, en un final superfeliz para Rigoberta y Carlos, si no fuera porque a Mario no le gusto nada la idea. Bueno, para ser sinceros, le cayó fatal, peor aún que perder a su muñeco escala 1/50 de Lancelot o de Tristán. Y tan mal se lo tomó que actuó sin pensar e intentó tomar por la fuerza lo que no podía por amor. Es decir, cogió la _Esmeralda-¿Te-Importa? _y antes de que los enamorados atinaran a defenderse, le metió su contenido por el cogote a Rosita, obligándole a tragarlo todo. Luego, unos rayos dorados y verdes rodearon a Rosita-Rigoberta haciéndola levitar hasta dos metros de altura. De sus pelos salían centellas y otros prodigios. Aquello duró al menos quince minutos hasta que poco a poco comenzó a disiparse y nuestra heroína cayó otra vez al suelo.

-¿Ya eres Rosita? -preguntó con tono suplicante Mario.

-No, no soy ella.

-¡Ala! Has ganado Carlos; es Rigoberta.

-Tampoco soy ella -repuso la joven-. Podéis llamarme Rosiberta, gracias a vosostros por fin soy lo que quería: una sola dama. ¿Te importa?

Una semana después Carlos y Rosiberta se casaron. En la misma boda Mario A Secas conoció a la prima de Rosiberta, María Sin Más, y como no podía ser de otra manera, se enamoraron, se casaron también y fueron felices porque ¿sabéis algo? En los cuentos de amor siempre todo, todo, todo termina bien, ¡por Dios que sí![1]

FIN

* * *

[1] En realidad cuando el padre de Rosiberta se enteró de que su hija ya no se llamaba "Rigoberta", se enojó tanto que la castigó una semana sin postre. Tampoco me consta que comieran perdices porque me parece que Carlos era vegetariano. En todo caso, seguro que Mario A Secas y María Sin Más sí que comieron. Y tantas que al final Mario estuvo con dolor de barriga durante tres días.


End file.
